What I think about is
by Starladoll86
Summary: It's my short point of view about how Mike and Tina cope with the news about Karofski. It will feature some of the other glee members but will mostly be Tike.


I was driving Tina and I back to her house. The whole trip we had been silent and staring out of the windows. The idea that Karofski tried to take his own life was causing all of us to reevaluate everything in our lives. Tina was taking it much harder than I was but I still couldn't help but feel bad about all the times I should have realized something was wrong and helped him out. I always thought he was just a normal bully like Puck was before he joined glee, I didn't realize that he was going through his own issues that were causing him to lash out. I was turning into her long driveway when I had thought this and pulled up in front of her house instead of driving around to the big garage. As soon as I put the car in park, Tina opened the door and started walking towards the porch. She walked up the first few steps but went around to the side of the house instead of walking inside. I followed her around the wraparound porch and found her sitting on the porch swing that faced her large backyard. Sitting down next to her, I took her hand into mine and set them both down on my leg. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her looking at the side of her face. "I can't help to think that it's crazy that he would do that but at the same time, I was devastated two years ago with the whole Artie issue and just wanted to go and hide over a idiot boyfriend. Then I started to think that comparing a bad boyfriend to someone outing you and you wanting to kill yourself is ridiculous. So right now I'm feeling guilty about thinking about myself right now." She said as her voice started to crack. I turned in the swing and tried to get her attention. "Hey, you have every right to think about yourself right now. That's the point of this; it makes you stop to realize what you still have to look forward to." She smiled back at me and leaned against me and I just wrapped my arms around her and we sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Although the thought of losing you would be enough to push me into a deep depression" She said looking up at me a little sheepishly. "Well you never have to worry about that, I'm not going anywhere." I told her kissing her forehead.

"I'm looking forward to graduating high school." She said after a few minutes. "Looking forward to graduating college and watching you graduate college as well." I said smiling down at her. "Walking down the aisle at my wedding" "Watching you walk down the aisle towards me on our wedding day." I said hoping to not freak her out right now. It wasn't the first time we had ever talked about a future together but I didn't want to freak her out anymore right now either. "Watching you hold our babies for the first time" She replied and I let out a sigh of relief. "Watching our children take their first steps and dancing recitals." I said causing her to tighten her grip around my waist. "Spending the rest of our lives together and growing old with you." She said before I looked down at her and pressed my lips tight against hers. "I hate to interrupt this adorable little chat you two are having, and I can't wait for the grandkids part I might add, but you guys should really get started on homework." Michelle said standing in the doorway that connected to the kitchen and dining room. "Mom, were you seriously listening in to the conversation?" Tina shrieked at her. "I was just checking to make sure you guys were ok after hearing about the old classmate of yours." She said taking another drink of her coffee. "Uh mom you are too goofy sometimes." Tina said standing up and pulling me with her into the house.

We were sitting on her purple rug working on our homework when there was a knock on the door and Tina had yelled for whoever it was to come on in. "Hey guys, Michelle said you have had a pretty rough day today at school. I was thinking maybe we could go to Breadstix for supper tonight. What do you think?" Kyle said standing in the doorway. I turned my head to look at Tina and just started nodding to her. "Sure dad that sounds great. Just give us a few minutes to finish our homework." She said as her dad closed the door. "You sure this is ok? Going out to dinner with my parents is probably the last thing you want to do tonight." She told me before she went back to finishing the math problem she was working on when her dad walked in. "Actually it is the best thing I could think of right now. The idea of eating really good food with my girlfriend and future in-laws, that sounds pretty great." I told her back and we went back to finishing our work.

Tina and I walked into school the next morning to find Puck and Sam standing by my locker and Santana and Brittany standing by Tina's. I bent over slightly and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you later. I love you Tina." I stood back up and saw Tina smiling at me, "Love you too Mike". I walked over to my locker then and slid my backpack onto the floor next to it. "What's going on?" I asked the guys. "Nothing much, just feeling a little crappy about what happened with Karofski especially since I fought with him last year because I thought he was terrorizing Kurt not because he was lying about himself." Sam said as I pulled my first two books and notebooks out and put them in my backpack. "Well we better head to class and get this day going. Mr. Shue wants to meet with us again on the stage for another discussion." Puck said trying to sound like a badass but Sam and I both knew better. He did his best to act like he doesn't care but he really is a good guy with a big heart and tries to always do the right thing.

I met Tina outside of her last class before glee and we both headed to the auditorium while holding hands. "How has your day been going so far?" I asked her. "Pretty good all the teachers seem to be taking it easy on all of the students." She said as we were walking through the door to the stage and saw everyone sitting in a circle in front of us. "Hey guys go ahead and take a seat. I want to have another small discussion with everyone before we have our normal practice." Mr. Shue said to everyone and we all sat down like we did yesterday only I sat by Tina and Sam today. "So yesterday Kurt went to visit Karofski at the hospital and he was able to lift his spirits by thinking of positive events going on right now and yet to come. Today I want all of us to say a happy memory you have that keeps you positive when life gets you down or things get to be too hard." Mr. Shue said and turned his attention to Santana.

"Well when I'm feeling down, I usually think about the first time my grandmother took me to the lake she used to take my mother to when she was younger. She told me it was the most special place in the world and I would never be alone here." Santana admitted before Kurt started. "I think about the time that you all found out that I was gay and accepted me like it was no big deal." "I think about when you guys chipped in and bought my guitar back for me. I knew in that moment that I would never forget any of you no matter where I ended up." Sam said and looked across the circle to Rachel. "I think about when Kurt and I got to sing on the Wicked stage in New York last year." "I think about the moment when Rachel said yes to marrying me." Finn said giving Rachel a big hug. "I think about the good times my brother and I used to have when we were younger. I knew I was different when I was younger and my brother treated me like a regular kid." Blaine said causing Artie to speak up. "I think about the moment when I was first shooter on Halo because I beat out all the other team members." Everyone started to laugh at the comic relief but we all knew that it really was a truly happy moment for him. "I think about singing with the Troubletones during our Sectionals performance and seeing everyone staring at me during my solo." Mercedes admitted before I decided I should go ahead and chime in. "I think about the first kiss Tina and I shared at Asian camp." Tina smiled over to me taking my hand and looking down at them before she admitted hers. "I think about the first time Mike told me he loved me and I told him that I loved him back." Even though everyone was looking at us I couldn't help myself and leaned into her and gave her a kiss. Trying to get everyone's attention directed away from us, Brittany started talking about something. I pulled back from the kiss but still kept my forehead against hers. "I love you so much Tina. You are the thing that keeps me going." I admitted causing her to smile back at me while giving me a hug. "Ok, now that we are all thinking of our happy moments, let's get ready for our next one by getting our numbers perfect for Saturday." Mr. Shue said while all of us stood up.

Thursday after practice, Sam, Tina, and I were in my jeep heading to the hospital to see Karofski. "Thanks for letting me tag along with you guys. I was kind of afraid to ask if anyone else wanted to come with me and really didn't want to come by myself afraid I would say something wrong." Sam admitted from the backseat. "Sam it really isn't a problem. We were planning on coming anyway. I think he will be happy to see us." Tina was saying as I pulled into the parking lot and found a space. We walked down the hall to his room and knocked on the door. "Come in" we heard from the other side and pushed the door open. "I didn't expect to see you guys here. I made all of you suffer when I was at McKinley." Karofski said from his hospital bed as we walked into the room and sat down on the small couch on the other side of the room. "We don't care about what you did. The things you did weren't because you were trying to be a jerk, they were because you were confused and needed to let out your anger in a different way." Tina said walking over to him and taking his hand as he started to cry over the words she said. "Your right, I was just lost. I really appreciate you guys coming to see me. It's crazy to think that you guys are my best friends I have right now compared to where we were a year ago." He said with a slight chuckle causing all of us to laugh a little. "Are you going to come back to McKinley?" I asked him. "First I have to go to a full time clinic for a month and then I will be released to go back to school. I'm not going back to my other school because of the hate mail I am still getting but everyone seems to be more worried than rioting at McKinley." He said and I saw Tina squeeze his hand even tighter. "We want you to come back whenever you feel better. Who knows, maybe you could even join glee and help us out at Nationals this year."Tina said causing Karofski to laugh out loud this time. "That would really be great." He said as a nurse came in with some medicine for him. "Well we better get going, we will see you later. Get well because we want to see you in glee club in a month." Sam said giving him a hand shake and headed to the door. Tina stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "We will see you when you are better." She said as she closed the door behind her. "It was a good thing coming by here today." She said coming up behind me and wrapping one of her arms around my lower back as we walked out of the hospital. "It was a good thing. I think he is going to be fine now." I told her wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "I think we are all going to be fine." Sam said as we both smiled in his direction as we made our way back to the jeep.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! This is another little short, I hope you enjoyed it! I have a few more short stories I want to get out before I add more to School Crushes. Please let me know what you think! Thanks **


End file.
